parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb!
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) Transcript *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Hooded Claw, Hooded Claw's Brothers, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and The Robot-Pirates: Yo Ho yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho! So try the life of a thief, Just sample the life of a crook, There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a workin' for King Leodinas, the worlds most greatest crook. *Lackey: Crook crook tickety tockety tickety took. Rex is after my dad. *King Koopa: (Bangs his hook on his son) A special offer for today I will tell what I'll do for those who sign without delay (Scene cuts to a badnik covered with tattoos) will get a free tattoo. Why it's like money in the bank... (the lost boys laugh) Come on join up and I'll be frank, unless you do, you'll walk the plank the choice is up to you. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Hooded Claw, Hooded Claw's Brothers, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and The Robot-Pirates: The choice is up to you. Yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho, you'll love the life of a thief, you'll relish the life of a crook, there's barrels of fun for everyone, and you'll get treasure by the ton. So come and sign the book, join up with King Leoindas. (the boys are free, then go to sign, but just as King Koopa holds up the pen when the boys are close to the podium, Peach stops them) *May: Boys! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? *Milo: But, King Leonidas is most insistinct, May. *Christopher Robin: Yeah, besides. If we refuse, we'll walk the plank. *May: No, we won't. Mario Pan will save us. *King Leodinas: Ash Pan will save them, alright, boys. *Lackey: Ash Pan will save them. *May: A thousand pardons, my dear. But I do believe you are in on our little trick, and as you can see why, we left a little present for Mario. *Lackey: A sort of surprise you might say your wilshi? *King Leodinas: I can see our little friend now reading the incription. *Ash Ketchum: (reading) "To Ash. With love from May. Do not open till six o'clock." Hmm I wonder what's in it? *King Leodinas: Could he see inside is a little explosive device? *Lackey: Yeah when the clock is like this... *King Leodinas: Ash Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever! *May: What?! Oh no! No! (Thumbelina manages to get out of the lantern and flies as fast she can to warn Ash about the trick) *King Leodinas: But time grows short we have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds. *Ash Ketchum: 12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now. (Thumbelina flies into a spiderweb on the way to Hangman's Tree, but is able to make it just in time) Hi Starlow, look what May left. (Thumbelina pulls hard on the box) Hey! Stop that. Stop it! What's the matter with you?! *Thumbelina: A bomb! (in Admiral Ackbar's voice) It's a trap! *Ash Ketchum: What?! A bomb? Don't be ridiculous. (as the bomb inside the box starts to off, Thumbelina pushes it out of Ash, and is just about to take it out, when it explodes with the whole ship is out of control running out of control) *Everyone: (look forward to see that the house is wrecked) What was that? I cannot believe this has happened. Oh no! It's terrible! *King Leodinas: Surpass thee! (takes off his hat) A worthy opponent. *Lackey: Amen! (Neverland Island is now black and destroyed) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts